The Light in His Darkness
by mermaid1285
Summary: Kylo Ren is given the ultimate task to prove his loyalty to the First Order and to Snoke. Rey is training to be a Jedi under the watchful gaze of Master Luke, while enjoying the new freedoms she has found after leaving Jakku Kylo Ren infiltrates the Resistance headquarters on D'Qar and Rey pleads for him to be spared, when everyone else wants his head. What could that mean?
1. Chapter 1

Author~ Hellloooo and welcome! This is gonna be a doozy of a story, but it is 100% Reylo. I shipped them from the moment I left the theater and it's taken me this long to finally get a fan fiction posted for them. :3 So without further ado, here is chapter one! I really hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

"You need a teacher!" his strained voice sliced through the bitter night like his unstable saber, a hint of desperation in his tone. Rey tightened her fingers around her weapon, letting out a noise of determination as she pushed back against his unrelenting presence. Short little wisps of her hair that had escaped her three buns fluttered in front of her eyes, which were burning with determination. He could see her fear and anger, feel her fight and fire. So he hissed again, this time with assurance.

"I can show you the ways of the Force!" Rey finally looked up from the sparks and flashes that fly between them, her eyes wide. As she looks him over, something overwhelms her. Power? Hope? Pity? She isn't exactly sure, but it is so strong, she can only assume it's one thing.

"The Force.." she breathes. It sounds like a question, but she closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling, letting it expand in her chest like a warm rush of air, like the desert winds of Jakku.

Using that feeling, she quickly subdues him. Slashing across his side and the pale flesh of his face, she leaves him panting and awe-struck in the snow. She can't explain the emotion that creeps up on her, watching his broken form across the cracked ground. But she turns, fleeing as quickly as her nimble feet can take her, leaving the monster behind.

And then she wakes up.

The room is so dark when Rey opens her eyes. Back on Jakku, she wouldn't have had the luxury of dark screens to keep the blistering sun out of her room. Even though it has been several months since her whirlwind departure, she still feels uneasy awaking in darkness.

However the darkness of this room conceals a large bed, windows, a small recaimer sofa and a door to the 'fresher. Nothing like the AT-AT walker she had called her own, which intimidated and amazed her at all she had now.

Instead of bounding out of the soft bed like her restless spirit usually demanded of her, she lay still, thinking of Kylo Ren sprawled in the snow.

It isn't the first time he's been a part of her dreams. For the first several days and weeks after their battle, he had stalked her like a predator with prey in her sleep. He would spring from the darkness and try to drag her to it, always leaving her shaking and breathless when she woke.

The dreams took a different turn after she found Luke. While she trained with him on the island, with his gentle but firm mentorship and companionship she was usually so exhausted by the end of the day that she would collapse and sleep so soundly that there were no dreams at all.

When they left together after a month for the Resistance base on D'Qar, Kylo Ren once again entered her mind. However, he wasn't the terrifying shapeless horror anymore. She was reliving their encounter, each crash of their sabers and every look and word he said was plastered in her mind. She wasn't sure why.

And she was reluctant to tell her master or any of the friends she had come to adore in such a short amount of time. She broke the stillness of her room with a quiet giggle as she pictured their reactions. Finn would worry and ramble and circle her protectively. Poe would crack wise. BB-8, in his infinite sweetness that she didn't even know a droid could possess, would bring her little trinkets to try and make her smile.

There was General Leia, who had taken an immediate liking to her. Who offered her council and kindness, and was the closest thing she had to a mother. But she feared, like everyone else who knew, that bringing up her fallen son would only bring pain.

When she thought of Luke, though, her smile faded. It wasn't that she didn't trust her master, but she worried about his reaction. The first time she had brought up her nightmares, she had been subjected to nearly 3 hours of questions, followed by 2 more of meditation that didn't seem to help. The only thing that did was hard work, and there was plenty of that to be done around the base.

She sat up slowly, running her calloused fingers through her chestnut hair, shaking her head and scrunching up her nose. Why was she even allowing him to occupy her thoughts? In her dreams, she saw the moments of his humanity. The plea for her to come with him, the gasp of pain whenever he was struck or fell. And…though she hated to think about that moment- the second after he had killed his father.

She had seen shock and despair, as fleeting as it was, it was there. When they dueled in her mind at night she was observing the little things about him, and when she woke she tried to shake them. Sometimes she wondered who he was without the bulky and harsh mask. Who was the man who had spoken to her without the voice modulator? But then she would catch herself allowing sympathy and retract it, the same bitter taste for him returning in her mouth. He was dangerous. He was a murder. He was the Dark Side.

And she was the Light.

She couldn't let this…this manipulative beast twist her mind any longer. She wouldn't allow it. So she stood, dressed, pulling up her warm hair and smiling at herself in a reflection piece over the sofa, her beauty (though she never though of herself as so, more like sweaty and tired) and brightness shinning through even in dimness of her room.

She pushed up the blinds that kept her room dark and cool and let in the light and drove out the darkness, and Kylo Ren, back into the shadows of her fading dreams.

—

"He wants to see you, Ren." General Hux's voice was clipped and professional as usual, his uniform so well kept and stiff Kylo Ren often wondered how he was able to walk.

He wasn't a welcome sight either- having just opened his eyes and returned from his meditation to the banging outside his quarters. He always tried to give himself time throughout the hours of the day to slink away and sit, revel in the darkness that had consumed him. He needed to feel the pull that had drawn him from Leia Organa and Han Solo all those years ago.

Some days he needed it more than others, especially after his meeting with the mouthy scavenger girl.

"Understood General, I shall go to him now." Ren replied, his modulated voice crackling. Hux cocked his head ever so slightly.

"WE shall go to him. He requires both of us." Under his mask, Ren clenched his jaw and tightened his hands. He detested the gatherings that included Hux, who took any opportunity to point out Ren's flaws to the Supreme Leader.

Since their strategic retreat to join the Supreme Leader, Snoke's focus had been entirely on Kylo Ren. He had run him ragged, not only as a punishment for his failure on the Destroyer, but also to further his training. To finish what he had started with Ben Solo all those years ago.

Several weeks ago, at the end of a very very trying day, Snoke had dismissed Ren with the promise "that he had a task for him" that would soon be brought to his attention. As Hux and Kylo Ren stalked down the halls of the Command Shuttle and their temporary base, it was evident that this might be the day that task was revealed to him.

Especially by how nervous the twitchy General Hux was.

Entering the Supreme Leaders chambers with an echoing WOOSH, the two knelt at the base of his gargantuan throne. There was a flicker of blue and gray light, and Snoke sat above them. Hux raised his head.

"Supreme Leader," he said curtly with a respectful nod. Ren too bowed his head. Snoke ignored Hux and raised his hand closest to Kylo Ren, signaling he stand. Hux lowered his head, color rising in his hallow cheeks.

Ren stood before his master, staring up at the scarred and ruined face. Snoke was silent for several moments, but that wasn't unusual. He was so ancient that it was to be expected that his speech was slow.

"Kylo Ren…you have finally completed your training." he finally uttered. Ren was sure his pulse had stopped all together at his words.

"I…am certain that…you are ready for what I am…going to ask of you." Ren took a bold step forward, pride in posture.

"With your guidance, Supreme Leader, I can and will undertake anything that you ask of me. I am ready." Ren said, his voice modulator crackling sharply with how forcefully he spoke.

Snoke nodded, though there was no emotion on his face to offer his apprentice any assurance.

"What I…will ask of you will be…the greatest challenge you have…faced." Snoke paused to breathe, and continued.

"I was unsure…after the scavenger defeated you…what could I do…with a weak servant?" Ren's throat tightened and he flinched at his words. The stung almost as much as when he was shot by that blasted Wookie.

"However…the girl is powerful…extremely so…and when you ended the pathetic existence of Han Solo…you…showed more loyalty and potential…than I had ever seen in you."

"You are to…return to the Resistance. I want you to…infiltrate them…earn their trust…their secrets…and to give them to me. And... I want you…to seduce this scavenger to…the Dark Side…where her power…her POTENTIAL…can be fully recognized." Snoke paused again, this time his cloudy eyes pierced his knight's mask, waiting for his response.

Kylo Ren was left dumbfounded. No…not dumbfounded. He himself had seen her power, seen her connection with the Force. To have her as a weapon for the First Order would make it stronger, and would break the Resistance, body and soul. And yet…

Ren felt a twinge of anger. Was he not enough? Was he not enough to finally bring the First Order and his cause to the glory it truly deserved? His master obviously thought not, and he was filled with rage.

Immediately sensing Ren's temper, Snoke hissed;

"It is not…just the girl I want. This…is your final test. Your…final test of loyalty and…strength. Returning to your…family…betraying them…destroying them…only then will…you truly belong to the Dark Side." he sat up a bit straighter in his throne, before leaning forward slightly to gauge Ren's reaction.

This in itself was a test, Kylo Ren could tell. If he showed hesitance or weakness, this mission could be taken from him all together. Or, he could be chided, sent back to training, rebuked and humiliated.

But how could he go back?

There was a time, once in his past, that he had thought to return to Leia Organa, to his HOME. Snoke had assured him the only thing he would find there was hatred, distrust. What parents would want a son who had done the unthinkable? So he put it aside, pushed away his fears and moved on.

How could he go back?

While Ren remained silent, Hux finally arose to his feet, straitening his hair and brushing off his dark pants.

"Forgive me, Supreme Leader," Hux began loudly, but immediately shying back when Snoke lazily turned his head to face him, as if just realizing he was there.

"What has this got to do with me?" the color in his pale cheeks had spread to his neck and forehead, his mouth twisted with a sour expression.

"You are…to help us devise how…Kylo Ren is to make it to…the Resistance base…unharmed…and has every reason to be…welcomed and…protected." Snoke said, waving a hand at the still statuesque Ren.

"He must not…be suspected…or he will fail before he begins…" Hux pondered this, his light eyes focused on the base of Snoke's throne.

"You are to get…Kylo Ren to the base…and to make sure…it looks…real. As if…the long lost prince…is returning home." Hux nodded and inclined his head.

"It shall be done, Supreme Leader." he assured him, and when Snoke waved his hand in dismissal, he turned and marched out of the expansive room. Snoke slowly brought his eyes back to Ren.

"So, Master Ren of the Knights of Ren…Commander of the Planet Destroyer…Grandson of Darth Vader…" Ren slowly lifted his masked face to the shimmer holo-light of Snoke.

"Will you…finally…become who you were destined to…become?"

* * *

Author~ Well that's it for chapter one! I'm so very excited to start sharing this story for you. It's going to be a slow-burn adventure with redemption and tears and love. I promise to update as often as I can. Thank you very much for taking the time to read and thank you even more if you review. It means the world!


	2. Chapter 2

Author~ Hi hi! And welcome back! Another chapter awaits, and another little peek into what all the characters have been up to since TFA. Enjoy!

* * *

Evening had always been her favorite time of night, Rey thought absently as she traced the worn leather that wrapped around the handle of her staff

On Jakku, it was an escape from the blistering sun and backbreaking days. She would sit outside her AT-AT foot and watch ships and freighters take off for the unknown, maybe with some precious rations if she'd found a good spot that day.

Sunsets on D'Qar were enthralling for her. She would watch the normally cloudy and drizzly sky give way to clear blue that faded to orange and pink, then red to purple, utterly captivated. She was positive there was nothing more enchanting than the rainy storms giving way to brilliant color. To her it felt like the universe was promising hope after the storm, and there was nothing more beautiful than that.

She had lost track of time again, as she usually did when she stole those moments of privacy with the sky atop one of the empty ship hangs. Quickly making her way down from her perch, she headed back to the bulky base just below.

The Resistance base was always teeming with life and something to do. So many people of so many backgrounds and walks of life meshed together like the clogs of a grand clock, all working together to make their cause a reality.

Jakku had been rather diverse in its people, Rey remembered, but it was very rare that any of them spoke to each other aside from bargaining. Kindness and compassion was as scarce as water.

This base wasn't much, and she knew that. They lacked a lot of really necessary equipment for the ships and all of their technology was either damaged or glitchy.

But, as Rey strolled with ease along the cracked runways and through hallways with flickering lights, she knew there was no where else she would rather be. She was content, dare she say happy, by where her adventure had landed her. There were days when her thoughts lingered on the family who had left her behind, wondering if they had come back for her, wondering if they even cared.

When she saw them though, her friends, Finn, Poe, Chewie and BB-8 all loitering outside of the old hanger that had become the mess hall, she knew there was no place she'd rather be.

Or who she'd rather share this new life with.

"Hey!" Finn's easy smile always left her grinning in return. Shifting her staff over her shoulder, she quickened her pace to a jog, trotting up to them.

Finn placed a hand over her shoulder, while Poe smiled and crossed his arms.

"I can't believe you're still standing. I've seen what Ol' Skywalker puts you through, the running, the lifting, the CARRYING," he shivered dramatically, making Rey giggle and raise a hand to cover her smile.

"He's gotten a bit easier to lift now!" she insisted while Finn shook his head and chuckled.

"And it isn't all the time anymore. It was just those first days on Ahch-To that were…difficult," Poe roared with laughter and Chewie made a noise of indignation, shaking his great furry head and ducking inside to eat. Since the passing of his best friend, he had been a little withdrawn from the rest of the base, preferring to spend his time in the company of a select few.

Mostly Rey, his copilot, who he looked at with almost the same amount of respect and affection that he did Han.

Poe put his arms around Finn and Rey, holding them in playful headlocks.

"You know, I can't help feeling like all is like it should be." he said as they both pushed free of him, Rey laughing and Finn looking away with a shy expression on his face.

"Maybe you feel that way because no one wanted to listen to your damn hero stories all the time," Rey smirked, her mischievous radiant. Finn laughed loudly, his whole body shaking.

"Or maybe because everyone has heard them before!" his laugh was so good-natured and infectious, even Poe had to trade in his irritated pout to a chuckle.

"Let's just go eat," he said, putting an arm around Finn, who got shy again, but smiled.

Rey was about to follow them in, when she felt a tingle through the Force, realizing someone was watching her. Turning over her shoulder, she saw the General wearing a fond expression.

"Go ahead," she said, waving them off over her shoulder. "I'll be there soon," she assured them. Poe and Finn exchanged glances, but headed into the chatter and noisy mess hall. Rey gave a respectful nod of her head, a formality, but then smiled again. She offered her smiles here, and to more people than she ever had in the all her years on Jakku.

Leia waved aside the nod with an embrace, holding her gently and pulling back to smooth the lines over Rey's gray and blue vest. Rey had always thought the General was elegant looking, with her long faded brown hair tied up in a braided bun, bright and aged skin and compassion warm eyes. Yet there was a strength and firmness that hide below the surface that she respected tremendously.

"Luke and I just finished our council," she began. Rey winced, though she had always admired the General's no nonsense policy to breaking news.

"He says you've still not been able to wield the Force like you did on the Planet Destroyer…in fact, barely at all." her gaze never left Rey's face, waiting.

"It's been…difficult," was the only thing she really could say. She was at a loss of words for how to explain the strange phenomenon and she turned away, ashamed.

"It all happened so quickly, it was like I wasn't even really thinking about it, it just all happened. When I try to go back and put myself there again, all I feel is anger and fear," she absently pushed several strands of stray hair away from her perplexed hazel eyes.

"Luke said to dwell on those feelings would be to tempt the Dark Side. But we've tried everything else, except another life and death situation." she scrunched up her lighted freckle dusted nose.

"I'm not keen to have one of those again soon." she said, hanging her head a bit. "But what…what if it was all a mistake? Or worse, what if…what if I cannot ever learn to control it?"

Leia's face softened and she reached to put her hands on Rey's shoulders.

"The Force isn't something you learn right away. It takes years of dedication and patience. Even after all that sometimes you'll never have a firm grasp of it. Take it," she winked playfully, "from someone who knows."

"You're strong, Rey. I haven't seen someone like you since," she stopped right in her tracks, looking like someone had punched her. Her eyes darkened and she looked numb. Rey didn't say anything, a spike of disgust at Kylo Ren flowing through her veins. How could anyone leave someone who loved them so? If she had had someone who had looked at her like this on Jakku…

"The Force works as balance. It all happens for a reason we can't explain, or necessarily want. But I know, I KNOW you are strong in the Force. I see it was I look at you as I did when I looked at my son. He may be gone, but you are the future, and it is as bright as your smile." Leia swallowed heavily.

"Be strong, Rey. Keep trying. Luke will help you every step of the way. I've never seen such radiant light before in someone. Follow it, and you will find your way." The General gave her shoulders a squeeze, and Rey had to work to conceal the bit of emotion that had lumped in her throat, giving a tight-lipped smile.

"Now, let us join them."

—

"The Force?" her voice was curious, and for some reason he found himself oddly drawn to that. Watching her, observing her close her eyes and shift around for the Force was mesmerizing. He couldn't look away.

When she attacked, he could feel her.

Her rage, her determination, her power. It was like he was intoxicated by her, for he found himself suddenly on the defensive. He was never on the defensive.

He was never defeated either.

But there he was, in the snow gasping. It was the strangest thing, he wasn't even mad at her for defeating him. He was AMAZED by this strange feeling of connection that suddenly overwhelmed him. To the point where he could feel her inhalation of breath across that violent tear in the ground…

A static-ridden voice on the com told him that General Hux was ready to discuss something with him, and slowly he opened his eyes.

Groaning loudly, he ran his large hands over his face, tangling them in his dark hair and growling in frustration. He'd been having this same dream since the day Snoke had told him he was to find her.

That kriffing scavenger girl who had bested him. He didn't know how she had. Yes, she had the Force in her, that was plain. He was more concerned about what had happened to him on the field of their battle, when he wasn't actually trying to kill her. When he wasn't even sure what he was really doing.

He knew he did not want her dead, though. Why, he was not sure. And it infuriated him. Kriffing scavenger girl.

He sat up, the dark satin sheet slipping off his bare and toned abdomen. He needed to collect himself. He needed to complete this mission, and he needed to do it well. There was no time to be distracted, no matter how curious he was. He wouldn't admit it to himself, that she was an enigma he wanted to understand.

—

"Sorry, sir."

"Forgive me, sir."

Kylo Ren stalked down one of the passages to the Bridge, Stormtroopers jumping and dashing out of his way.

He was taller than all of them, and with his dark mask, uniform and hulking figure they all gave him all the space he could want in the tight corridor, even with bulky metal accents and switch boxes.

He rounded through a circular door and stepped onto the control bridge with a loud THUMP, his boots banging with each step as he approached Hux from behind.

The General was speaking to two anxious looking officers, both blanching at the sight of Ren behind him.

"Ah, so you're ready to hear how you're getting to D'Qar?" Hux asked smugly, as if his plan had already worked.

Ren curled his lip under his mark, almost shaking his head at his arrogance. He had had the PLEASURE of working with Hux for several years now, and the General never failed. Well, used to never fail, Ren thought with a smirk. But all those years of recognition and pride had gone to his head, and he was desperate to start a new positive streak. It was pathetic.

With a sudden realization that that was exactly what he himself was doing, Ren almost let out a groan.

"Yes, General. I was informed you were ready to go over the infiltration strategy. I trust it will not put me too much at risk." Hux sneered.

"My plan won't, the rest if for you to not get yourself killed. These are officers Troad and O'ran. They will be organizing a specific section of Stormtroopers who are to be convinced you are a fugitive. Men?" The General raised a gloved hand to the officers who both nodded but paled as they looked up at Ren's mask.

To himself, Ren suppressed a frustrated sigh. It never stopped, officers cowered daily before him. Everyone cowered before him.

"Lord Ren, we have programmed Stormtrooper Squadrant 842 to 'track down and kill'. They will pursue Lord Ren to D'Qar where he may dispose of them before the Resistance, therefore proving his case and allowing him to be welcomed." Troad announced.

Ren felt a flicker of discomfort. Those Stormtroopers would all be massacred for no reason other than a ruse. He immediately choked back his confusing remorse and nodded.

"Very well. I am to depart in two days. I shall be doing everything during this time to prepare, and would appreciate not being disturbed. General, officers." and he turned on heel to return to his quarters.

* * *

Author~ So many emotions. What's going on with Rey and the Force? And Kylo Ren has been dreaming about her too, huh? What could that mean? Next chapter is the assault on D'Qar and maybe a reunion...stay tuned! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it means the world! Also, I have a tumblr, so feel free to come say hi or offer any story advice! blog/deepseamermaid


	3. Chapter 3

Author~ Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you're thinking, it means a lot!

* * *

Rey's X-Wing fighter was slender and sleek like she was

Her X-Wing was like an extension of herself, like Luke had said about how a lightsaber should be. Although she had yet to prove she was ready for one of those.

It was painted white and green, her new favorite colors since Jakku, the windshield shinned impeccably and noticeably smaller than the rest of the fleet, especially compared to Poe's.

She had designed it especially for herself, and had a very large hand in actually assembling it. When she and Luke had returned from their isolation, Poe had immediately ambushed Rey about honing her pilot skills. He had been so enthusiastic in his offer to help her, having heard of and seen her skill with the Millennium Falcon.

Finn had smiled and shrugged his shoulders innocently when she had confronted him about how quickly their heroic tale of escape had been spread around D'Qar.

"I MAY have embellished the details a little, but hey! Now you get some more fly time and I get to practice my aim!" he had raised his hands and pretended he was holding the controls to the guns and making noises. Rey had giggled so hard she turned red in the face.

That day, she had taken it out for a quick practice run. Poe had been running some drills for the attacking squads and, curious as ever, she had snuck into one of the back rows of X-Wings. There was excitement in her eyes and a fierce passion in her chest, though she was supposed to be training with Luke soon.

After her conversation with Leia, Rey had been a little more easily frustrated over her lack of progress. She felt like no matter what she did, it wasn't enough. No matter how hard she concentrated, no matter how many hours she meditated, it was never enough.

When she was flying she was at peace. At least this she could control, she had always had a knack for anything technical. And, she though idly to herself, it was better to show up in good spirits for her training than to go already feeling defeated.

Soon, Poe's voice sparked over the radio transmission:

"Alright, now everyone break into groups of three. You'll be gunning it, doing some weaving through the targets ahead, and then falling back into formation. First one to complete it and get ahead wins Got it?" Rey bit her lip with adventurous anticipation, her face flushed and her nimble fingers flinching around the controls.

'I can do this…' she whispered aloud, the same thing she had said on Jakku.

"And…steady…" Poe's orange and white fighter shot by overhead, before hovering in front of the line of X-Wings.

"Punch it!" he roared, and row by row the X-Wings took off, Rey following to behind the first. Her small ship very quickly started to overtake some of the ones in front of her, until she was third from the front.

A huge grin on her face, she shoved the throttle forward and felt a small leap in her stomach from the speed. Instead of shooting up like everyone else had, she soared downwards, going for the targets down lower first. She smiled mischievously, brushing stray hair out of her hazel eyes. Poe hadn't said to do the targets in a specific order.

Several X-Wings above started to notice her plan, but it was too late to catch up. By the time all of them could circle the targets above, she was right behind them having already done the others. She finished them flawlessly, her X-Wing maneuverable and light, she sailed past a waiting Poe and into first place.

"And our winner! Look at you, Rey! You've come a lot further than just some glider on Jakku, huh?" over the transmission, she received congratulations and jealous groans from the other pilots, but she didn't care.

She had built something that was lasting and good, her skill was more than adequate. She knew, and could FEEL that Luke was waiting for her. She could imagine him tapping his foot with a wary but patient expression. And yet, for a moment, she felt like she could do anything.

—

The simple, black transport ship he had acquired was smaller than he was use to. After all the years of grandeous ships and over exaggerated escorts, he felt almost naked by himself in the little box of a ship.

Snoke himself had approved of the ship, though, and Ren had no place to raise his complaints.

Snoke could hear them if he did, as he had promised he would be there, guiding Ren through his mission, as he did all things.

"I will…direct you when you…need it." he had told him before he had left, leaving Kylo Ren to understand that he had to succeed, and keep his emotions in check at all times.

Or else.

He sat calmly at the command, checking the various controls and making sure that the little thing didn't fall out of space.

He had a brief moment of nostalgia that caught him off guard. He hadn't personally flown in years. Not since…

 _A little boy sat in father's lap, looking over the expansive controls and buttons and blinking lights in awe. He couldn't believe anyone could actually understand what any of it meant, let alone control it. He felt himself bounce as his father chuckled and pointed out each little flashing light with pride in his voice._

 _Little Ben wondered if he could ever make his father as proud of him as he was of that ship._

He shook his head, the memory passing, but leaving a very unpleasant feeling he didn't want to try and process further. Shutting his eyes behind his mask, he took in a deep slow breath through his nose before blowing it out, the sound crackling in the voice modulator.

And it was gone. The feeling he knew was remorse. Maybe even loss. Those feelings had been haunting him a bit more recently, and he dreaded to think what it could mean.

But, suddenly and without warning, he felt a sense of elation and euphoria. It seemed to come out of no where, and it sent his other emotions away. It swept over him like a warm ocean wave, and he breathed more easily.

What was that? It had come through the Force, but what was it? He was about to reach out through the Force, to try and determine where it had come from and what it meant, when a flashing of blue and gray appeared to the left of his controls.

General Hux was standing stick straight as ever and Kylo Ren sighed in frustration.

"Already checking on me, General? Don't you think I can handle this personally?" he asked, the spite in his tone evident even through the mask.

Hux made a face, but simply waved it off.

"I was told to inform you that the Stormtrooper squardant who believe you are a treasonous criminal are closing in on your position. They will attack you, Ren. And in full force. Are you approaching the atmosphere of D'Qar?"

Ren nodded, his eyes narrowing as he flicked several switches to throw up some shields.

"I'll be entering in exactly ten minutes. I will follow the map uploaded to the ship's drive so that I can make sure the Resistance sees the fight. They will take care of the Stormtroopers and I can begin my mission."

"Very well. We will be in contact. And I suggest you remove that helmet, if you expect the Resistance scum to give you any pity." and with that, there was a click and Hux was gone.

Kylo Ren began to direct the ship down into a descent towards D'Qar, the stormy clouds with sparks of lighting flashing before him.

Right on time, several sharp blasts fired past his ship. Then more, followed by several actually hitting his shields and shutting them down. He clenched his fists around the controls, starting to take the ship into a straight dive towards the surface of the planet.

He remembered what Hux had said, about removing his mask. He reached up one gloved hand to touch the smooth but damaged metal. If he thought he felt naked on this ship, it would be nothing compared to the exposure of letting everyone see the man behind the mask.

—

"You know, I was starting to doubt you would actually show up." Luke teased, though his voice was light and full of good humor.

He was seated on on a flat boulder in the mist of a cleared field, his eyes closed and his hands resting in his lap. He looked completely at peace, but Rey knew otherwise.

She was panting slightly, having jogged from the shipping docks to Luke's little outpost on the other side of the base. One of her three buns had come loose, her short brown hair pooling on her shoulders. A bead of sweat had appeared on her forehead and her slim but muscular arms and legs were covered in dark blaster ash, evidence of her sliding down the side of her X-Wing.

She approached him and sat before her master, giving a small apologetic smile.

"I was working down at the hanger and…" but she stopped as he held up a hand and opened his eyes, a smile hidden beneath his beard.

"You don't have to explain. Though I suggest that if you want to keep up your training you make sure you remember to come to our sessions." Rey hung her head, embarrassed. Luke, however, relented and stood, offering her his metal hand.

"You look like you've done your run, though. So we can proceed to other things." she smiled gratefully and took his hand, standing gracefully, ready to start her work.

Luke suddenly looked a million miles away, his eyes getting a glassy look to them. Rey had seen him look like this before, during their meditations or talks of the past. He immediately started walking towards the base, with more speed than she had seen from him in all their time together. If she had know he could walk this fast, why did she have to spend all that time carrying him?!

"Master?" she asked in surprise, but he simply beckoned her with his hand.

"We must get to Leia and inform the rest of the Resistance. Kylo Ren is on D'Qar." he said gravely, his lined face looking even older than he was.

Rey felt her stomach drop, and not the pleasant way, like it did when she was flying. She had noticed this morning when she woke, that Ren had not been a part of her dreams. In fact, she hadn't dreamt at all. She had felt like something was off, but hadn't dared voice it. Now she knew, and she was immediately jogging next to Luke.

"Then we must warn the others," she said firmly, her initial concern for Finn and Poe. "we can scramble the ships, try to hit them before they get to us, to you! Master, he was looking for you before, what if he's finally come to-" Luke stopped her there, holding up his hand, suddenly turning to face her.

"He's not alone." Luke frowned deeply, raising a hand to lightly stroke his beard, almost intrigued.

* * *

Author~ Agh! Cliffhanger, I'm a sucker for those. I'm sorry! I promise that we will have our big reunion next chapter. Will the Resistance welcome him? What's with Kylo feeling something that Rey did? All will be revealed in due time. :3 Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it means the world. I also have a tumblr where I post updates about the story, and other Reylo centric things, so feel free to reach out! deepseamermaid


End file.
